Say goodbye to the past & say hello to the present
by NewKidInTown
Summary: Even though I messed up everything in the past. I wasn't going to mess it up again when she gave me a second chance, I was gonna fix it. Fix everything.
1. Chapter 1

3_ years ..._

_3 long painful years ..._

_Why did I always lose control when __**She**__ comes around?. _

_I didn't love her_

_I didn't have any feelings towards her._

_So why did I do it huh?_

_Why_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why_

* * *

Today would of been are 2 year anniversary.

But it wasn't. Today is the day she found out about me and **_Her._**

**_._**

**_._**

I remember her face when she walked in and caught me and **_Her_**on our couch making love.

.

.

I remember all the things she through at me. Even her wedding ring.

.

.

I remember the look she gave me when I tried my best to explain what happen, but she didn't listen. All she did was turned around and left when she was done throwing things at me. But she stopped and turned around to look at me one last time and said.

_I hate you_

* * *

As I parked the car in front of her house I sighed to myself and ran my fingers through my hair. _Deep breaths Ichigo deep breaths. _I took the keys out and stepped out the car. I closed the door and walked to the front door of my ex-wife's house. I rung the door bell and waited. I was about to ring it again when the door opened to revile the woman who stole my heart and was married to for three years, and also was the mother of my first child Orhime Inoue.

* * *

**I know its short but I would fix that.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

I whipped my face with a wet cloth trying to get reed of the tear marks that was on my face.

Its been 3 years since that day. Since that day I walked in on **Him** and **Her** making love with each other on my couch.

I couldn't get reed of that image that still hunted my mind 3 years ago.

I loved him. Oh god did I love him so much. We was so happy together. We was even more happy when we found out I was pregnant. I thought are life's was perfect, but I was dead wrong.

I sat down the cloth and walked out the bathroom towards the baby room. I grabbed the baby bag and start packing clothes, pampers, bottles,and other important stuff. I zipped the bag and took it down stairs. I sat the bag on the chair and resume to walk up stairs when the door bell rung. I froze in my spot and turned towards the door. _He's here._ I walked slowly to the door and reached out to unlock it. I opened the door and there stood the man who I loved for three years Ichigo Kurosaki.

"H-hey Ichigo so nice to see you again" I said as I stepped aside to let him in. As he walked passed I could the cologne he used to wear everyday that I loved so much. I took a deep breath and lead him to the front so he could have a sit.

"Would you like anything to drink ... our eat" I asked stumbling over my words.

"No thanks ..." He looked at me and I couldn't help but get lost in those brown chocolate eyes that drove me insane.

"I'm gonna go get Ichiro and you could be on your way ... im sure you have important things to do" I replied to him I as I turned around almost running up the stairs.

I walked into Ichiro's room and picked him up from his bed. He looked so much like his father. Bright orange hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a scowl that matched his fathers so much it was almost scary.

I walked back down stairs and saw Ichigo pacing the front room. I cleared my throat and forced a smile on my face. I looked up at Ichigo to see him looking down at the wiggly baby in my arms. I placed Ichiro in Ichigo's arms and watched him closely. It was his six time seeing Ichiro and holding him and his first time every taking him away since we broke up.

I part of me didn't trust him, but a part of me did. I had to trust him. He was the father of my child. I didn't want my son to grow up with out knowing if he had a father so the best thing to do was to let him go away with his father for a few days.

Ichiro was 2 years old and a half. He could walk properly and talk a little to but he liked being treated like a baby.

I smiled as I watched Ichiro show Ichigo his toys.

"Alright little man time to get ready to go" I said snatching his coat off the coatrack.

"Buff mami I wafnt to stay wiff chu" It was hard trying to understand what he was saying but after a while of thinking I finally got it. "Sorry baby but you have to go" I muttered as I put on his coat. "Don't worry ok, mommy will see you in a couple of days. I looked at Ichiro and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

We walked to the front door and I opened it for them. "Alright Inoue I guess I'll see you in a couple of days or so". I nodded my head and watched as they walked away. I closed the door and slid down to the floor rubbing my face. _I miss you Ichigo. I miss you so much._


End file.
